


Painkiller

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Power Play, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights Jason is stripped down to his bones by Bruce's words. Some nights, he needs to let the anger out, and let someone build him back up. Dick's more than happy to be there, to help Jason through it. Even more so when Tim is willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painkiller

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for [jasontadd](http://jasontadd.tumblr.com/)!! <3 <3

Dick knew the look in Jason’s eyes, as the man slammed his apartment door shut. Knew that seething anger, the downward turn of his lips. The way his shoulders looked so painfully tight as he nearly ripped his jacket off.

Still, he turned around, folded his arms on the back of his couch and asked, “Jay?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He kicked his boots off, at least took the time to hang his jacket up- but his gun holster? That fell to the floor, and he left it pooled there, stripping of other parts of his suit. His helmet was long gone, as was his mask.

Dick frowned. Jason only got this because of one person-

 _Bruce_.

“What’d he do?” Dick asked, as Jason made his way into the room. Jason stared at him, hard grey eyes like concrete- before he spewed out,

“Fuckin’ what the hell does that asshole not do? Doesn’t _trust_ me but expects me to fucking come running like his goddamn _dog_ the moment he calls. I’m not his _pet_.” Jason gritted his teeth, and Dick could even see the tension in his _jaw_. “And then when I _do_ come running because I’m a fuckin’ idiot, all he does it bitch and moan about how I work. I’m _never_ enough.”

“Hey,” Dick whispered, standing up from the couch and walking around it. He reached out, rubbed Jason’s arm gently. “Jay, you’re _always_ enough.”

“Not with him.” He shook his head, sighing. “I just feel like shit. I want to _hit_ something. Hard.” Dick reached up, rubbed his other bicep, leaning in and kissing his jaw.

“I can help with that.” Jason glanced down, quirking up a brow, and Dick slid one arm around his waist, holding him close. “Whatever you want, little wing. Let some aggression out.”

Jason sucked on his tongue for a second. “Whatever I want?” Dick nodded, and Jason reached up, rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes flitted away, glanced at the couch, and Dick smiled softly.

“If you want me to hit back and put you in your place, I can do that too.” The way Jason’s eyes flashed, the subtle in take of breath- that was enough for Dick to _know_.

Jason wanted to let his aggression out- but he _needed_ someone to take control from him. Needed someone to strip him down and build him back up. It wasn’t something new- especially when Jason had a run in with Bruce.

And Dick was more than happy to do it- to give Jason whatever he needed.

“I’m leaving the room for thirty seconds,” Dick offered, “ _Get angry_. When I come back, _let it out_. You know I can take it.” Dick kissed the corner of Jason’s mouth, before he pulled away, leaving the room. He headed for the bedroom, taking his time rummaging through his nightstand, tucking a bottle of lube into the pockets of his sweatpants.

And by the time he was moving back to the living room, stepping foot into it- Jason was moving. Was _running_ , across the room. He slammed an arm into Dick’s chest, shoved him back against the wall. Dick’s head snapped back, hit the wall, and he groaned, before he was reaching for Jason’s shoulders, shoving him off. Dick lurched forward, getting his arm up around Jason’s neck and sliding right around to his back, holding him back against him in a headlock. He took the opportunity to grind right into him, heard Jason gasp, felt him push his ass back right into Dick’s groin.

Dick leaned in, smirking, whispering in his ear, “ _Slut_.” Jason gritted his teeth, reaching up to grasp at Dick’s arm. He bent, hurling Dick off over his shoulder. Dick rode the movement, tumbled but landed in a crouch, staring up at Jason with those pretty eyes and that cocky smile. He stood, moved in to get his hands on Jason again- when Jason’s fist connected with his jaw. Dick’s head jerked up, lip pressing to his teeth until he tasted warm, salty copper. He stumbled, before he lowered his head, glaring at Jason-

Who for a moment looked _concerned_ , like he’d taken this a step too far. But Dick just smirked, making a show of licking his split lip- and ignoring the sting- before he was grabbing Jason’s wrist. He tugged him in, spun and shoved him right against the wall, so his chest dug into it. Jason groaned, as Dick reached around with his other hand, began working his belt open.

“Brat,” Dick breathed. He leaned in, pressed his mouth to the back of Jason’s neck as he got his belt open, working on his pants. He kissed, left a pink smear behind as he got his hand in Jason’s pants, rubbing him through his underwear. Jason gasped, turned his head and let his cheek press tight to the wall.

“You- you like it,” Jason managed, trying to grind into Dick’s hand. Dick felt the younger’s cock swelling through the fabric and smirked.

“ _You_ like something,” he pointed out, giving Jason a firm squeeze. Jason sucked in a breath, and Dick managed to get his hand beneath the waistband of his underwear. He gripped the base of Jason’s cock, stroked awkwardly, had Jason growling and trying to fuck his fist.

“C’mon Dickie,” he moaned, “Don’t _tease_ me.”

“I’ll do whatever the _fuck_ I want with you,” Dick growled bit the back of Jason’s neck. Jason gave a shout, trembled once as Dick’s teeth nearly broke his skin. Dick felt Jason’s cock swell further, hard and so _ready_ now. He finally released his hold on Jason with his other hand, and once he had released his cock, grabbed his pants and underwear and shoved them half way down his thighs with one quick motion. Jason spread his legs as best as he could, breath coming faster now as his bare ass ground back against Dick’s sweatpants.

He could feel Dick’s erection through the fabric. Felt when the older rocked his hips forward, as he dragged his lips to the side of Jason’s neck, wrapping a hand around his erection again and giving him a firm stroke. Jason exhaled, didn’t mind the way he had to arch to get his ass back against Dick, the way his chest and cheek dug into the wall. He liked the way Dick was boxing him in, holding him down-

 _Putting him in his place_.

“Look how easily you got hard,” Dick mused, rubbing his thumb along Jason’s cockhead. “All it took was a few hits and you were ready to beg.”

Jason gritted his teeth- the fight not out of him yet. “Didn’t- beg,” he muttered, as Dick twisted his fist around the head of his cock.

“Not _yet_.” Dick reached into his pocket with his free hand, pulled the lube out and popped it open. He paused mid-stroke, let Jason’s cock simply rest heavy against his palm. “You’ll beg once I’ve got something in you, _little wing_.”

Jason groaned, hated when Dick’s hand completely left his cock- but a quick drag of Dick’s teeth along the back of his neck told him it’d be worth it. Dick poured lube onto his fingers, before capping the bottle again and shoving it back into his pocket. He reached down, squeezed Jason’s ass with one hand before sliding two fingers between the cleft of his ass, rubbing their tips against his hole. Jason braced his hands on the wall, pushing back enough so that instead of his cheek resting against it, it was his forehead now.

He stared down at the ground, down his own body- the shape of his cock jutting forward, heavy and flushed and leaking, as Dick rubbed his hole in a way that was _completely_ unfair. Jason shivered, tried to push back against those fingers, but Dick denied him, pulling back enough that nothing pushed into him.

“Grayson,” he growled, and Dick chuckled, nuzzled the back of his neck. Jason’s skin smelled like blood- _Dick’s blood_ \- and his lip still throbbed where it had split open.

“Such an impatient boy,” Dick offered, applying slightly more pressure. “Didn’t anyone ever teach you manners and _patience_ , Jay?” The moment he was done speaking he let both slick fingers push into Jason’s body, and Jason groaned, spreading his thighs further. Dick gripped his hip with his free hand, until he had both fingers fully inside them. “Good things happen when you _wait_ Jason. And I know you can- you’re a good boy like that.”

Jason whined, _whined_ like he was breaking because there was nothing in the world that compared to Dick Grayson’s praise. Dick smiled, curled his fingers, slowly rubbing Jason’s prostate- got a caught breath in Jason’s throat and then a filthy moan.

“See how good it is Jay?” he whispered, kissing the side of his neck. His hand moved from Jason’s hip back to his cock, stroking him very slowly as his fingers massaged his prostate. “Let me work you up. You _deserve_ it.” Jason bit at his lip, squeezed his eyes shut as Dick breathed into his hair, pressing all his sweet spots so perfectly that he was sure he could die in that moment-

Until their perfect world was shattered by the sound of Dick’s apartment door- the locks being undone, the door opening, and then a voice calling out, “Dick!” Jason’s eyes snapped open, but Dick didn’t pull away, just placed another open mouth kiss to the side of his neck, kept up his slow, agonizing strokes.

Tim’s footsteps were coming closer, and Jason knew within fifteen seconds, they’d be visible.

“Dick, are you here? Is Jason? Shit got rough tonight and-” Tim stopped at the end of the hallway, words falling to silence as he caught Jason, leaning forward against the wall, Dick boxing him in. He couldn’t see much past the oldest- _but he didn’t need to_.

“Hey babybird,” Dick offered, glancing back at him. “I heard.” Tim nodded, still staring, and Dick smiled at him. “Well, coming in?”

Jason groaned at that- and within seconds Tim was crossing the room quickly, nearly running over. Jason turned, tried to glance over his shoulder- but Tim was suddenly by his side, reaching up to sink a hand into his hair and hold him still so he could lean up, kiss him.

Tim always kissed Jason like he was in awe, like he was kissing someone who should _never_ want to kiss him. A different sort of awe than when Tim kissed Dick, Jason knew. That was awe that Dick was _real_.

He felt it too.

But this- this was always Tim demanding entrance to Jason’s mouth, like he wouldn’t get another chance. This was Tim’s hand clutching his hair too-tightly like Jason might pull away. This was Tim with that subtleness that Jason was something he wanted and might constantly lose.

Tim licked at his lips, and when Jason opened his mouth- moaning as Dick added a third slick finger to his body- his tongue was pressing inside, testing the sharpness of Jason’s teeth. Teeth that had left countless marks on the backs of Tim’s shoulders before, as Tim rode Jason like he might _die_ if they didn’t come.

Dick smirked, squeezing Jason’s cock now, but not stroking. “I love when he kisses you,” Dick whispered, thrusting his fingers lazily. “Love watching how you melt for Tim.” Jason shuddered, and Tim pulled back, panting but looking up at Jason with pretty crystalline eyes.

“I would’ve gotten here sooner,” Tim offered, loosening his grip on Jason’s hair, stroking it, “if I’d known this was what we were doing.” Dick chuckled, and Tim slid in, between Jason and the wall, and dropped down to his knees. Jason sucked in a breath as Dick held the base of his cock, Tim leaning in and placed his hands on Jason’s hips, opening his mouth and playfully licking at the tip. “I hate to miss when you two get rough.”

Dick licked his busted lip out of instinct, before he released Jason’s cock and pulled from his body. Jason groaned, and Dick leaned in, breathed into his neck, “ _hush little wing_ ,” as he pulled the lube from his pocket again and worked his sweatpants down. With his cock free, Dick poured lube onto the head, stroking it along his entire length as Tim continued to lick playfully at Jason’s cockhead. Jason was panting lightly, staring down at Tim and his pretty lips and that sinful little tongue-

And then Tim was looking up at him, lips pulling up into a smirk. Without a word, he kissed the underside of the head, before he opened up, swallowed Jason down and eased along his shaft, all the way until his nose was pressing into the curls at the base. Jason gasped, a very loud _fuck_ leaving his mouth, and Dick grinned.

“Bless you and your mouth, Timmy,” he whispered, holding his own cock at the base and leaning into Jason again. He pressed the head to Jason’s hole, and suddenly Jason was pushing back, as Tim eased up along his shaft, sucking at the head. Dick grinned and pushed in, a single thrust until he was completely buried in Jason’s body, and Jason was crying out, shaking. Tim’s hands gripped his hips tighter, fingertips pressing in with force enough to almost bruise- holding him still as Dick eased back, pushed into him again. As Tim bobbed his head, sucked along damn near his entire cock.

Jason fisted a hand, pounded it against the wall once as he gritted his teeth, trying to keep every broken sound in his throat trapped there. Dick had him open so wide, was fucking him to a rhythm that was _nothing_ like the gentle massage against his prostate prior. This was Dick fucking Jason like he was chasing the damn demons from his body.

And Tim, _Tim_ , Tim was worshiping his cock with that perfect mouth, sucking on Jason like Jason tasted like heaven, like he _needed_ him. And when he pulled off, mouthed along Jason’s wet shaft, Jason couldn’t help but stare, watch his mouth as it moved, those lips turning cherry red. And in his neck and hair, Dick was panting, mumbling sweet little words to him.

How he was _good_ , his precious little wing- how he knew exactly how to make him feel good. Jason shuddered, kept his whine in his throat, until Tim had his lips closed over the bud if nerves at the underside of his cockhead, and Dick’s voice was in his ear, breathy, “you’re so precious to me.”

Jason opened his mouth, whined and pushed back against Dick’s cock. Tim was chasing him, a moment later, swallowing him down again and moving quickly, felt each throb of Jason’s cock against his tongue. Jason shuddered, gasped out _Tim_ , until Dick was slamming his cock against his prostate, and then it was all _Dick, Dick, Dick_ , over and over again as Dick grunted, growled into his neck, dug his teeth into it again and snagged his own lip, reopening the wound.

Jason was dizzy, felt so hot under his skin he was sure he was dying. Couldn’t tell where he needed to move- and couldn’t even manage to- not with the brutal force Dick was using, pushing into his body- not with Tim’s hands so firmly holding his hips. He could barely breath, was swallowing down air and his vision began to swim. He tried to see Tim below him, but he was a blur now, pretty and gorgeous and streaks of red lips and dark hair and when he glanced up, those pretty eyes. Like streaked water color, splashed across Jason’s vision.

And Dick- each growl, each groan, every little word, a soundtrack that had Jason drowning. He was panting out _Jay_ and _little wing_ , beginning to lose his rhythm, getting desperate. And the very fact that he had gone into this to make _Jason_ feel good, and yet he was losing himself, that Jason was actually making _him_ feel good-

That threw him over the edge. That had Jason shouting, head tossing back as he emptied himself into Tim’s mouth, body clenching tightly around Dick. Dick gave his own cry, his hips stuttering and then stilling as he came. Tim squeezed Jason’s hips, didn’t pull off until he knew Jason was done- until his head had tipped down and he was panting, Dick leaning forward and resting his forehead against his shoulder.

Tim pulled off, pulled away from Jason and leaned against the wall. He tilted his head, swallowing as his hands went to his jeans, working the button open. Jason stared with dazed grey eyes, as Tim smiled at him, getting his jeans open and reaching a hand in, pulling his own cock out. He stroked up, once, groaned, eyelids fluttering.

Jason felt his heart skip a beat.

“You taste so good,” Tim whispered, rubbing his thumb over the slit. “So fucking good, Jay. Could kill me.” His lips were wet, and Jason wanted to kiss them, wanted Dick to kiss them, wanted them to pass Tim between them and suck on his lips and tongue until they were swollen.

He felt one of Dick’s arms go around his waist, helping to hold him steady as he peered down, smiling as Tim began stroking himself again. “You get worked up babybird?”

“Always- _ah_ \- always do,” he admitted, spreading his thighs more, pushing up into his hand. “Almost came when you both did.” Jason shuddered, and Dick felt his body gently clenching up again, around his cock. He hadn’t pulled out of Jason’s body- honestly didn’t want to.

“I’d come too if little wing came in my mouth,” Dick offered, and Jason groaned. Tim’s eyes lit up, catching and holding Dick’s gaze, before the youngest grinned.

“He just tastes so damn _good_.” Tim arched a little, a fresh wave of precum rolling down onto his knuckles, and Jason’s mouth fell open. They were talking like he wasn’t even there- and it made his head spin. “I’d suck him off every damn chance he gives me.”

Dick nuzzled into Jason’s neck, left another pink smeared kiss behind. “You and me both, babybird.” Jason whined, and Tim cursed, breath hitching as his eyelids fluttered.

“Fuck Jay, when you-” he broke off, gasped, “when you make noise, I just- god- _fuck_.” Tim trembled, so obviously close he was barely containing himself. “Just… want you to- feel good. All the time.” He tipped his head back more, staring up at Jason, holding his gaze as Tim pushed up into his hand a final time, moaning out his name as he spilled over his hand, cum dripping down his knuckles.

Jason shuddered, couldn’t look away from Tim’s pretty eyes as the youngest relaxed, staring up at him with a lazy, charming little smile. Dick took the chance to finally pull out of Jason- who made a tiny sound at the back of his throat, leaning heavier onto the wall. His legs felt shaky, like if he tried to move he’d collapse.

“I think we should get cleaned up,” Dick offered, rubbed a hand along Jason’s back. Tim nodded, still holding Jason’s stare. Still smiling.

It took longer than one would have thought, but once Jason could truly feel his legs again and had cleaned himself up- with Tim and Dick’s help- they made their way to Dick’s bedroom. Tim led Jason there, holding his hand tightly, as Dick walked around the apartment turning off the lights, leaving nothing but early morning darkness for the rooms.

Tim stripped down to his tshirt and underwear, tugging the blankets of Dick’s bed back as Jason stripped down completely to his underwear. Tim waited, looking at Jason expectantly, until he crawled into bed, towards the middle. A moment later and Tim was following, curling up into his side and tossing an arm over his abs, hand rubbing the dip of his waist. Tim nuzzled his shoulder, peppered kisses along an old scar, and Jason felt his ribs tightening in on his lungs, his heart.

Even more so, when Dick finally made it in, tossed his tshirt aside and crawled in, sweatpants still intact. He rested a hand on Jason’s chest, kissed his cheek, his jaw, hummed into his hair as Jason let himself relax.

“Your lip okay?” Jason mumbled, and Dick nodded, kissing his hair. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to make you bleed.”

“S’okay little wing,” he whispered, as Tim pushed himself up, leaning over Jason. In the dark, Dick met his movement, and Jason could hear the wet, gentle sounds of their kisses, could slit his eyes open and make out their shapes above him. It might have had his cock swelling, all over again, if he wasn’t so exhausted now. If the anger from earlier hadn’t dissolved into simple fatigue.

Maybe if they hadn’t _fucked_ him so well.

Dick whined gently as Tim sucked on his swollen lip, before the youngest pulled off, leaned down to kiss Jason now. Jason pressed up against his mouth, sighing into the kiss- which a moment later ended, just to have Dick take Tim’s place-

And then Tim was back. _Then Dick_. Jason had to kiss his eyes closed, was growing dizzy, barely able to keep track of whose mouth was on his, until both men had a hand resting on his chest, their mouths working at the corners of his, then along his jaw.

“You okay?” Dick whispered, and Jason swallowed.

“Yeah. Better now.” Dick nodded, nuzzled into Jason’s neck, as Tim kissed down to his collar bone, before snuggling under his arm, resting his head on his chest. Jason wrapped his arms around both of them- clung to them more than he sheltered them, as Tim and Dick each locked an arm around him.

“You know we love you,” Tim mumbled. Sounded sleepy. Jason could imagine he was, he’d been out all night with him.

“I know.”

“And you’re enough,” Dick added, draping one leg over Jason’s. “You’re more than enough for us.”

Jason swallowed, kept his eyes closed. The corners stung a little- not at the memory of Bruce and how it felt to be torn down to his very bones by the man’s words- but because he _believed_ Dick, in that moment. Believed his words and the way Tim hummed his agreement into his skin. Believed the feeling of the two of them, holding onto him.

Holding onto him like he mattered. Like he was the _world_.


End file.
